


Without Shame

by fanbabble



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/pseuds/fanbabble





	Without Shame

Link's dick was so hot... it's all Rhett could think about, so long and hard when he's turned on and Rhett has his lips wrapped around it. Sitting here in this restaurant with his wife he should be thinking about his anniversary but all that's running through his mind tonight is the camping trip he and Link took last weekend. "Just a getaway for the boys," they told their wives, "a chance to blow off some steam." And boy did they ever! They went upstate to Big Sur. A place that was remote and far enough away that they could be together in public without worrying about someone snapping a pic. Their campsite was buried far enough in the solitude of the forest that they could skinny dip in the lake without fear of getting caught, hands underwater touching and teasing all the hidden spots that were normally off limits outside the confines of their office. They spent their nights fucking so loud in the lakeside tent they feared they would be found out. No need to worry though, the stars overhead were the only witness to their sins.

As his wife excuses herself to use the restroom, Rhett's thoughts drift back to the last night of the trip... naked already from skinny dipping, they lay on top of their sleeping bags with hot skin pressed together, tightly rocking against each other's hips as Link paid worship to Rhett's neck. His lips and tongue sliding along the long slope of muscle that ran from ear to shoulder. Link peppered the skin with warm kisses and love nips that pulled deep moans out of Rhett. The smaller man sat back on his heels and leaned down to lick clean the puddle of slick precum wetness he had left on Rhett's thigh. Never breaking eye contact as his flat tongue lapped at the sharp hip bone. "Fuuuuck" Rhett's voice was thick with desire. His breath catching in his throat when Link's tongue slid down to his hard shaft. Link worked his magic using tongue and plush lips to suck and tease the head of Rhett's cock. It was swollen and twitching with each touch of Link's mouth. A string of filthy words fell from Rhett's lips as his lover pulled him to the edge of pleasure. "Suck it harder, baby" "Oh yeah, God, take it deep" "So fucking hot" 

"Ready to go, baby?" Rhett is pulled back to the reality of the crowded restaurant by his wife's voice. "Yeah... yeah, let's head out." His words come out in a stutter as he blinks a few times to clear his head. "Wanna get some dessert somewhere?" The question she poses on the way out to the parking lot is a fair one, but there is no room in Rhett's mind for celebrating with his wife right now. "Naw, we better go get the boys." The couple pull up in front of the Neal's to pick up their children. As they walk to the door Rhett's breathing has already gone shallow and his heart is beating out of his chest. Christy ushers them in with a friendly smile and Link's hand finds Rhett's shoulder right away. The touch burns through his button up. This close he can smell the scent of Link's hair and skin. Visions of Link's naked body riding his lap consume his mind's eye. The room is starting to close in on him. Link looks up as he greets Rhett and sees that his pupils are already blown. His gaze is steady and severe and Link knows what he needs. As the wives head off to the kitchen to catch up on the week's gossip, Link plans their quick escape. "We're gonna go up to the office so I can show Rhett an edit, Chris." She dismisses them with a wave of her hand and the men climb the stairs two at a time, Rhett's hands already finding their way to Link's hips. As soon as the door to the dark office closes, Rhett has Link pressed up against the desk. Link's hands fumble to get open the fly of his skinny jeans as Rhett's impatient fingers push into his boxers to find the bare warmth of Link's cock. The taller man buries his hand in Link's silver streaked hair and tugs it back to get the perfect view of crystal blue eyes and pouty lips illuminated by the street light outside the window. They are already swollen and shining from being kissed passionately. 

"Why do you do this to me?" Rhett begs for an answer. "Can't even eat dinner with my wife without picturing your lips around my cock." Link whines high in his throat at the desperate need painted on Rhett's face. He knows this isn't right, but he doesn't care. Rhett is his and he won't be denied. "Because you're mine, Bo. That mouth is mine and that cock is mine." Rhett doesn't give Link a chance to say anymore before he crashes their lips together again. 

All they can have in this office right now is quick and dirty, but they take it eagerly and without shame. "You better be quiet, baby. You're gonna get us in trouble," Rhett teases. He sees how far gone Link is, sees how he is about to fall apart under his hands. Rhett rubs his thumb across the head of Link's cock one more time before he falls over the edge of pleasure. He cums over Rhett's hand and shoots onto his own belly with a hushed moan. The lover's gaze is locked on each other as Rhett runs a finger through the cum on Link's stomach and licks it clean. Link is breathless and wanton, ready to bend over the desk and let Rhett sink his cock into his tight warmth, let Rhett take him however he needs to find his satisfaction. Discovery be damned.

There's no time to prep, and Link wouldn't have it any other way. He is spread wide with a cheek pressed to the cold desk. Rhett uses Link's cum to slick himself up ready to slide home into Link's warmth. He pushes the head in and holds steady feeling Link's rosebud flutter around his hard shaft. The man beneath him is panting and mumbling words of desire. "Please, please, please," he begs. Rhett uses one smooth motion to push in to the hilt. With hands on hips he fucks deep into Link one, two, three times before he can't hold on anymore and fills Link with his seed. "God, I love you." The words spill out of Rhett's mouth as he fucks through his orgasm. He is overcome with emotion and a feeling of total bliss. "I love you too, baby," Link whispers to the dark. A feeling of contentment settle over the pair as they clean up quickly, sharing small kisses as they go. This secret hidden love may be all they can have right now, but as long as they are together it is all they will ever need.


End file.
